


你需要我

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 十岁年龄差, 支配服从的关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	你需要我

你需要我  
01

杨九郎带了个男孩回家，男孩年轻漂亮，看起来才刚成年。事实上是，这个男孩才刚十九岁，比杨九郎小了整整十岁。

被一个大了十岁的男人带回家能做些什么，是个人都不言而喻。才刚十九岁的男孩自己也知道，他仗着自己年轻，什么事情对他来说新鲜刺激，他都是想要去尝试的。  
  
他在这个男孩面前自慰，用性工具把自己的屁股插得流出水来，但是却不让这个男孩主动靠近他半分。最多也就是在他结束之后清洗之前，张开嘴巴同意接吻。他需要这个男孩来满足自己性生活的一切问题，但是他不肯让这个男孩占据主导地位。  
  
因为他比这个男孩大。  
  
比杨九郎小十岁的男孩叫张云雷，刚成年便遇上了快要三十而立之年的杨九郎。年轻的身体禁不住诱惑也藏不住欲望，在每一次撩拨之下最后也都变成了去浴室里解决。  
  
到现在为止，他唯一一次和杨九郎亲密，是在杨九郎被家里拉着去相亲未果和家里大吵一架后的发泄。那天的杨九郎和平时不同，咬着唇直接坐在张云雷的身上，主动的把张云雷的阴茎往自己的屁股里塞。疼痛让两个人一个激灵，张云雷想要退出去，但是杨九郎并没给他这个机会。

第二天当然是被教导了，杨九郎穿着西装领带人模人样地坐在客厅的桌子上语重心长地对张云雷说，昨晚那是个意外，你就当什么事情都没发生。

“你是需要我的吗？”张云雷会问他，用他那双明亮又好看的眼睛看着杨九郎，“上床只需要干脆利落，想要就要，不用考虑身份地位，还有年龄。”

年龄两个字张云雷说得特别重，他拉开椅子走到杨九郎面前去，捧着他的头把自己的唇瓣送过去。唇舌交缠，心里的痒恨不得再靠近一点，把对方的身体都揉进去。这时候杨九郎清醒了过来，他推开张云雷，看着张云雷唇瓣上亮亮的津液，撇过了脸去。

“我接受不了十九岁的男人艹我。”杨九郎的语气清冷淡薄，“一开始找你，以为你能上二十岁，所以才找的你。”

接受不了他。张云雷仔细回味了杨九郎的话，男人的尊严和面子让杨九郎宁愿让那些冰冷的东西插进他的后穴里也不愿意让张云雷脱掉裤子干他。

除了杨九郎格外想要发泄的时候。

张云雷发现杨九郎是需要他的，但是杨九郎并不会说出口。张云雷不知道这个近三十岁的男人的世界到底是什么样子的，他凭借着少年本身的敏感和直觉，觉得杨九郎并不会很讨厌他。

只是尊严问题。

成年人的世界崩溃总是一瞬间的，张云雷去关上窗户阻挡掉外面的狂风，这时候杨九郎满身的酒气回到了家里。杨九郎完全是醉了，意识模糊，看见什么就想要蹭过去，也好在让杨九郎碰到了他的床，翻了个身直接睡了进去。

“不洗洗吗？”张云雷凑近闻了闻，他伸手要把杨九郎的领带给解下来，却被醉酒的杨九郎一把拉到了床上。

主动的舌吻，张云雷脸颊发红还有错愕，杨九郎就这么趴到了他的身上，小孩子口气一样同他撒娇：“我下面痒，你帮帮我。”

张云雷一摸便摸到了屁股眼里的东西，包裹着液体堵在杨九郎的小口里。杨九郎又自己玩过了，没告诉张云雷，也许他就夹着这东西上了一天的班，酒吧喝酒里也因为这玩意儿浑身发颤被搭讪了。现在他趴在床上，掰开自己的腿要张云雷进来。

“你快填满我。”

进去的那一刻是爽的，张云雷那次也只是粗略地被感受了，这一次他完全是主动的，拿着他那根阴茎去戳交缠勾起来的肉壁。杨九郎的呜咽声就在他耳边，张云雷张开嘴巴，扣着杨九郎的腰直接翻身过来，狠狠地含住了杨九郎的唇。

床板晃动的声音不小，杨九郎带着哭腔的声音不知道喊了多少次，他大概只记得自己的脚趾蜷缩，身上有各种各样的爽快。

这是他找人带到家里来的初心，肉体摩擦的碰撞，好想能够把人生所有的不快乐和痛苦都给撞坏撞掉。在这之前杨九郎觉得自己要死了，被各种各样的压力压着，不知道哪一天他就要疯了，性爱是他的出口，他需要性爱来满足自己。

张云雷能够满足他。

醉了酒的人无限的疯狂，完全凭借着自己的下意识做出所有第二天就会忘记的举动。杨九郎不会记得昨晚上他是怎么和张云雷翻云覆雨，张云雷那根阴茎是怎么把他弄得颤抖又爽快的。地上全是胡乱撕开的避孕套的包装，还有各种各样的棒子、手铐，以及杨九郎唯一有印象的他昨天自己塞进屁股眼里的跳蚤。

张云雷的鸡巴甚至还插在他的身体里没有拔出去，一屋子的糜烂气味混杂着酒味，还有年轻好看的男孩赤裸的身体以及锁骨胸口上的红印。

一切都疯了，整个世界颠倒了过来。杨九郎颤抖着想要站起来，却没想到他惊动了张云雷。一气呵成的动作，张云雷抓着杨九郎的手腕往里顶了顶，很快，杨九郎就感觉到自己后面夹着的东西在飞快胀大。

“张云雷，你给我拔出来。”

“晚了，哥哥。”张云雷用舌头湿润了杨九郎的唇，闻了闻杨九郎身上淡去的酒精的味道，“艹都艹过了，再来一次也没什么。”

“你还记不记得昨晚上你在床上喊着我爸爸来着。”张云雷使劲揉着杨九郎的屁股，“你昨晚一直抓着我不放的。”

真是放屁。杨九郎扬起手来就要打张云雷，他的手停留在半空中，还没落下去。张云雷悠闲自得地扣上扣子，故意留了两三颗露出锁骨上的红痕。

张云雷仰起头来看着杨九郎，看着他气急败坏却又理亏胀红了脸的样子。他大胆地把脸凑过去，站起来将杨九郎推到角落里，他说：“杨九郎，你舍不得打我的。”

“但是你不该把你的鸡巴留在我的屁股眼里过一整夜。”杨九郎冷冷道，“我喝醉了酒发酒疯，难道也和你说要你插着我睡一晚上吗？”

“没有，”张云雷无辜地笑着，“是我要退出来，你拦着我不让我拔出来的。”

拿捏到了杨九郎的把柄，张云雷从弱势一方变为强势，他捧着杨九郎的脸唇贴着他的唇，用最真诚和明亮的目光看着杨九郎。

他说：“你身上的骚味太重了，而我不比那些铁棒还要好吗，哥哥？”

年轻漂亮的男孩从来不害怕造反，张云雷再一次把跳蚤塞进杨九郎屁股眼里，并着自己的粗壮艹得杨九郎双腿大张的时候，这样说道。

Fin


End file.
